The program has five main components: (1) science seminars/workshops bringing visiting scientists to the community college campuses; (2) special enrichment courses for students; (3) laboratory research demonstrations in molecular biology by MBRS/MARC faculty at CSUH and SJSU for targeted faculty; and (4) summer laboratory research experience in the biological and behavioral sciences at CSUH and SJSU for at least 60 two-year college students; and (5) a proposed tracking plan for following students through the program.